


Unwanted Visitor

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 28: Bat





	

"How the hell did it get in here?!"

"It flew in when I got home! I didn't even know we had bats here!" Mark cried, attempting to shoo the bat toward the open door with a broom.

"Should we call someone?"

"Not yet, we can get him out. Just shut all the doors, I'll get him back outside."

Jack nodded, hurrying to shut all the doors, leaving the back door open as Mark slowly herded the bat closer to the open door.

The thing squeaked and flew madly, going around Mark's broom to fly around the kitchen, both men ducking their heads as it flew closer before heading toward the hall.

Two hours later the bat was finally found and shooed outside, the small animal leaving the men exhausted as Mark shut the door and set the broom down, flopping onto the couch with Jack.

"Let's never get a pet bat," Jack joked, a tired smile pulling at Mark’s cheeks.

"Agreed."


End file.
